The present invention relates to modeling the aorta using medical images, and more particularly, to patient-specific hemodynamic assessment of virtual stent implantation in the aorta based on medical images.
An aortic aneurysm is the swelling or dilation of the aorta, typically representing an underlying weakness in the wall of the aorta at a particular location. If untreated, an aortic aneurysm can progressively grow and possibly rupture, which can cause severe internal hemorrhaging often leading to death. Aortic aneurysms may occur anywhere on the aorta, including thoracic aortic aneurysms, abdominal aortic aneurysms, and aortic root aneurysms. Minimally invasive techniques have been used in recent years as an alternative to open surgery. In particular, percutaneous implantation of an endo-vascular stent at the diseased portion of the aorta is a common technique for treating an aortic aneurysm. In a percutaneous aortic stent implantation, a stent is delivered to the diseased portion of the aorta through a catheter.